Sweetest Dream
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Arthur bermimpi. Di sana ia melihat Alfred yang tidak pernah diduganya. Gakuentalia!USUK. Very short fic.


**.**

 **Sweetest Dream © Lee Audrey / Lia Arfianti**

 **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

 **Gakuen!USUK**

 **Based on personal experience and expectation**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweetest Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

Arthur merasa kepalanya hampir terbelah dua. Entah tugas yang mana yang membebani pikirannya, tapi kepalanya sudah sakit luar biasa sejak pertengahan jam keempat. Ia ingin tidur. Kebetulan saat itu sedang jam istirahat, namun sisi menyebalkannya adalah, kelas menjadi seratus kali lebih berisik dari biasanya.

Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan belasan mulut berceloteh dan beberapa pasang kaki yang menghentak-hentak lantai. Sementara UKS sedang dalam renovasi, dan kalaupun tidak, Arthur seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan sejauh itu.

Seorang anak dari kelas sebelah kemudian menyusup masuk dan ikut bergabung dalam obrolan. Arthur yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya berkesempatan untuk curi-curi dengar, tepat ketika anak itu memberitahu bahwa guru Sejarah, pelajaran Arthur selanjutnya hingga pulang sekolah, sedang cuti hamil mulai hari ini.

Sontak gegap gempita seru bahagia dari murid kelas tiga yang sudah lelah pun ikut membuat hati Arthur merasa senang. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, ia bisa ke perpustakaan dan tidur hingga bel pulang sekolah membangunkannya.

Bertepatan dengan langkah lunglainya menuruni tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Alfred yang berjalan naik. Seperti biasa, pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu melesat cepat dengan sepasang kaki panjangnya. Mereka hanya bertukar pandangan dan sapa sekilas. Arthur kemudian berhenti, ia harus membuat keputusan dalam sepersekian detik untuk memanggil Alfred atau tidak.

"Al!" serunya dari tangga bawah kepada Alfred yang kini menunduk plus membungkuk untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kalau ada guru, panggil aku di perpustakaan, ya," pinta Arthur, jaga-jaga jika ada guru pengganti masuk.

Awalnya Alfred memainkan pandangannya sebelum tersenyum jahil—senyum bodoh yang selalu dipasangnya di depan Arthur. "Panggil _nggak_ ya…"

"Alfred…" geram Arthur, terlalu pusing untuk berpanjang lebar pada orang yang paling dekat dengannya di kelas.

Akhirnya, pemuda berjaket coklat itu terkekeh. "Iya, deh."

 **-:-**

Beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, perpustakaan berangsur-angsur sepi. Alasannya sudah jelas: tidak semua kelas gurunya absen seperti kelas Arthur.

Arthur menempati bangku di bawah AC untuk membuatnya mudah tertidur. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah menemukan posisi ternyaman untuk menyandarkan kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya di atas meja panjang ruang baca. Alunan instrumen _My Heart Will Go On_ yang terdengar samar-samar dari audio di sudut-sudut perpustakaan, aroma pengharum ruangan di depan AC yang membawa nikmat lavender, dan belaian sejuk angin pendingin, meringankan dentuman keras di kepala Arthur dan menerbangkannya dalam sekejab ke alam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Arthur!"

Arthur terkesiap-otaknya menganalisis suara siapa yang ternyiang di kepalanya itu walau matanya masih samar menatap. 'Jangan-jangan… Alfred?' tebaknya, merasa yakin bahwa suara itu berasal dari pemuda yang bahkan suaranya masih ia kenali lewat telepon dalam keadaan terhalang dahak dan ingus sekalipun.

Arthur berusaha untuk memperbaiki pandangannya yang masih kabur. Ia menatap lengannya yang terjulur di atas meja, kemudian tangannya, dan kemudian tangan orang lain yang menggenggam tangannya.

Eh, tunggu.

Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke depan.

Sebuah buku besar, jari-jari kurus yang menyangga sampulnya, dan kacamata besar berbingkai hitam di atas hidung. Orang itu menatap Arthur tanpa bicara, tersenyum hangat. Itu Alfred.

Arthur tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setahunya, Alfred yang ia kenal bukanlah tipe pembaca buku ataupun orang yang akan repot-repot turun ke bawah untuk sekedar ke perpustakaan. Dan yang jelas, walaupun mereka berdua diam-diam saling memendam rasa, tapi Arthur _amat sangat yakin_ , bahwa Alfred tidak akan mengambil kesempatan diam-diam untuk berudaan dengannya, apalagi sampai memegang tangannya. Ia… lebih _gentleman_ dari itu.

' _Ini mimpi?'_ simpulnya, sedikit kesal karena dibangunkan.

Sakit kepala kembali menghantam Arthur, kali ini ditambah sedikit kecewa dan sakit hati _. 'Tapi, walaupun hanya sekedar mimpi,'_ batin Arthur, ' _setidaknya aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi.'_

Jadi, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Alfred, ia kembali tertidur.

 **-:-**

Tepat seperti dugaan, bel pulanglah yang membangunkannya. Stereo di sudut-sudut perpustakaan ternyata tak kenal ampun jika berhubungan dengan bel sekolah, walau alunan musik yang keluar darinya selalu tak jelas terdengar.

Arthur mengerjap-ngerjap, langsung teringat pada mimpi siang bolongnya dan memperhatikan tangannya. Tak ada tangan lain yang menggenggamnya kali ini, maupun Alfred yang duduk di hadapannya.

' _Benar, kan. Cuma mimpi,_ ' kekehnya, miris, dalam hati.

Arthur kemudian menegakkan punggung dan meregangkan badan. Saat itulah ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menuruni pundaknya. Ternyata sebuah jaket coklat, dengan aroma parfum yang selalu khas dari seseorang dan sudah dihapal Arthur luar kepala saking seringnya ia mencium aroma ini.

Dipungutnya jaket itu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Kini pikirannya sedang dalam gejolak tentang realitas mimpi yang dilihatnya. Nyata kah? Mimpi kah?

Sebuah bersin keras tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Kepalanya lantas berpaling ke kiri. Jantungnya tersentak dan seluruh darah seolah lari ke atas dan menghangatkan wajahnya.

Alfred, bersandar pada kursi tempatnya duduk, tertidur lelap dengan _headphone_ besar yang bertengger di kepalanya, sesekali menarik napas dalam untuk menghalangi ingus menuruni wajahnya.

Arthur terkekeh. "Bodoh." Disampirkannya lagi jaket coklat tebal itu pada si empunya.

"Kalau begini, aku yang tidak tega membangunkanmu, Al bodoh."

Yah, setidaknya mereka masih punya waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum petugas perpustakaan mengunci pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **It's just a really short fic I made in the Saturday night in three and half hours. Sebenarnya ini cerpen untuk majalah, tapi tetap aja upload ke sini dengan penggantian nama karakter, just in case pihak majalah nggak mau terima.**

 **Judul terinspirasi dari lagu terbarunya Taylor Swift, Wildest Dream. Videonya bagus lho. Recommended banget terutama kalau Taylor dan di cowok diganti dengan USUK, lol.**

 **Oh iya, fic ini sekaligus menjadi pemberitahuan, sekali lagi, bahwa mungkin saya akan vakum sangat amat lama karena kesibukan SMA yang tiada ujung. Saya sampai berpikir, 'Mungkin gue nggak bakal update lagi sampe lulus SMA kali, ya?' Yah, in case aja saya beneran hiatus sampai tahun 2017 dan ada yang nyariin, saya kasi tahu aja sekalian di sini. Tapi kalau sempat buat fic, saya akan update kok.**

 **Yang mau kontak saya, silahkan. Saya nggak aktif di twitter, tumblr, atau facebook lagi. Paling-paling cuma di LINE (id: arfianti-lia) dan e-mail aja (pinklollipop64 .id).**

 **Okay, thanks for reading!  
(Saturday, November 21, 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


End file.
